Your Mine
by iiloveyouhhx3
Summary: COMPLETE. Lemon , ButchxButter


**This is a LEMON , I REPEAT A LEMON!!!! Dont like, do me a favor and dont read, kay?**

**R&R =]**

**Summary : Tonight ill make her mine .**

**Butch X buttercup .**

* * *

**KAORU P.O.V**

"Hey guys, ill see you later, its getting late!" I said waving back to her friends.

It had been a long day for the Powerpuff girls Z. It was 8 O'clock and it was deffiantly time to take it down a bit. I walked along side the road in my ppgz uniform since i havent transformed back yet, earning a few stares from fans. I hated this skirt, but honestly over time it had grown on me, dont tell bubbles that though. Shes been dieing to take me shopping with her to buy some girly outfits and what not. Hell no, was I about to go shopping with that girl, she'll drive me insane. Knowing Blossom, she'll take Bubbles side too. I walked on the sidewalk and her footsteps behind and it was getting closer, I turned by body back to see who was there and it was nobody. I sighed, I couldve swore...

"Whats up babe?" A vioce said poping out of nowhere behind me.

That voice, it had to be the one and only, counterpart, Butch. I turned around to find no one standing their.

"Ugh Ok Butch stop fucking around.." I said completly annoyed now that i was being fucked with by my dear counterpart.

I felt two hands held tightly around my waist bringing me closer to him.

"Na babe, im not fucking with you, I would NEVER do such a thing." He chuckled kissing me on my cheek.

I hit him on the top of his head making him release me,"What do you want idiot, im tired and had a long day.."

"Nothing, just wanted to talk.." He said grabing onto my hand.

I rolled my eyes, "Well you can do it without touching my hand.."

"I could but i dont want to.." he stuck his tounge out winning.

"Whatever..." I said now a little angry," Butch I dont have time.."

"Time for me, Really you dont have time for me.." He said wiht a frown on his face.

I was about to make a escape for when he caught me. He made his way infront of me grabing my waist pulling me closer to him. Now Something was up, Butch usually just walks away after I try to walk away.

"Then make time.." He said whispering into my ear. I felt his breath on my neck and ear, sending chills down my spine. My concious and will were suddenly gone, i had know control of what I think is going to happen. From my ear he went down to my neck kissing it softly. Its officially a wrap.

He grabbed my hand leading me down the alley, which was a shortcut to his house. His brothers werent homez and they probably wouldnt be back til' who knows when. He opened the door to his house going directly and straight to his room. He sat me down on his bed, which was our signature color and took off my vest.

( **The dirty stuff starts HERE. Go back ifyou dont want to read! Dialogue is preety dirty too.)**

His hands cupped my face and he lightly kissed me on the tip of my nose and he said, "Buttercup, Ive wanted this for a really long time, and tonight your mine"

Did he just say he wanted this for a long time? Deep down I wanted it too.

His hands still had my face cupped, he was only centimeters away and I could feel his warm breath on my lips. He teased me alittle licked my lips. I couldnt take it anymore, I pushed myself foward and caught his lips on mine, god it felt so amazing, so passionate and loving. I wrapped my hands around his neck only bringing him closer then he was and wraped my legs around his waist. He lifted me up and still had lips in contact. Our tounges deeply exploring eachothers mouth, he sucked on my tounge and it truned my on so much. He then sucked on my lips, licking and nibbling and biting a little.

I broke free from the kiss, both of of out of breath.

"Take Me butch.."

He grinned and threw me back on the bed with him ontop of me. He started on my neck and kissing it an dlicking it on every inch. He started sucking on my neck, which earned him a moan. He grinned, and contuined sucking on my neck leaving his Mark. I rolled my head back giving him more access. Finnally leaving his mark, he came up to my lips again. I was unbottoning his shirt blouse thing and threw it on the floor. He was shirtless, and he looked him. Perfect 6 pack and strong arms, that turned me on more. I fliped us over, now i was ontop.

He grinned, "Woah babe I didnt know you were so dirty.."

I shut him up by kissing him full force. Going down to his neck leaving my mark. He took off my shirt , so now i was only with a bra left on. I made my way down to his pants grinning because i saw something sticking out, I took off his belt and pulled down the zipper, pulling down his pants and underwear. I grabed his dick into my hand and started toying with it. I could tell he was tired of that, he was going crazy. I teased him more my licking the tip of his head.

"Ugh...BUTTERCUP!!" Butch said grabing my hair making me put it into my mouth deep throat.

I looked up to him while doing this. I had never heard so much screaming in my life. Trust me, Im Buttercup, Im used to hearing screams when I kickass. But this was way better. I stoped and that was about enough, he threw my own the bed again and practially ripped off my ppgz skirt, I dont know how I was going to explain that but now wasnt the time to think of that.

"My..My Buttercup, your so wet for me already.." He said playing with my clit.

I became furious, "B-B-Butch!" I groanded loudly, biting my lips.

He smirked sticking his finger inside my pussy, I started moaning loudly.

"AHHH BUTCHH..MMMMM......AUGHhhh..."

This only made him go faster and faster, I was trying to hold myself up by my elbows. It wasnt working, but it felt to good to stay in one place. I was sweaty and ready to take him on. I felt myself cumming, and I did, all over his hand. Butch took his finger out licking it clean.

"I need you now butch! I need you inside me!!"

He grinned obeying my comand, he positioned himself at my entrance and said, "Baby, Tonight Im going to make you mine."

I bit my lips nodding, I kissed him passionatly and he kissed back. He slowly mad an entrance. I bit my lips. He was fully inside me. He stood there for a minute, groaning. He knew it was my first time. H elooked up to me, god it hurted. Tears were escaped my eyes, but he kissed them away.

"Shhhh...ShhhhShhh..." He said soothing down the pain.

I closed my eyes for a split second but the shot them back open. The pain was gone, and my body was feeling something it had never felt before, and trust me It felt great.

I looked at butch signalling him to move now or I might go insane.

"Move you horny bastard!"

He started moving his hips and i was screaming.

"Oh - moan - my god.-scream-. Butch!!"

Her Moans and yelling made him go faster, the bed was moving to teh rythme we had made.

"BUTTERCUP!!-Moan-"

He had such a tight grip on my hips that i could feel it leaving marks. He was going superspeed fast and it made me want to break into pieces.

I could feel myself cumming, "BUTCH! IM CUMMING, CUM WITH ME.."

He bit his lips and nodded.

"SAY YOUR MINE and I will .."

I was moaning so loudly.

"IM YOURS BUTCH ALL YOURS!!"

And that was it, I had reached my climax, and he held me tightly, my eyes rolled back and I could feel him spilling his load inside me. He leaned in to kiss me.

"I love you babe.." He told me, I smiled kissing him back.

God, I loved him, so fucking much.

* * *

**Woah , Ok so you have read the lemon. R&R =]**

**But please dont R&R nothing stupid -_- .**

**Thanks =] **


End file.
